


Lost

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ESPer Robin's fan letters continue to pile up, but no one knows where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching the end of Zexal II when everyone was dying, so it's a little off!! Fortunately, everyone came back in the end!!

     The letters pile in everyday. She reads every letter hoping that one will reveal what happened to her son. Each letter is always the same.

     "What happened to Robin? He’s my hero!! I miss him sooo much!!”

     "Will there ever be an ending to D.D. ESPer Robin? I need to know what happens in the end!!!”

     "Where did Fuuya go? He was my inspiration!!”

     Always scrawled in a child’s innocent hand writing, she has no way to respond. She hopes every night that she’ll find out where her son went off to. Did he leave her for pressuring him to much? Did he run away? It’s all her fault and she knows it is. She scared her own child away, the light of her life. She wants to find that boy who Fuuya always talked about, was it Toma? No, it was Yuma Something. She can’t remember and it just makes everything worse. Did she ever really listen to her son? No, that’s why he left her with no explanations. No note, nothing. All he left her is questions.

     One day, she dreams, he’ll come back home. He’ll run into her arms and smile at her one more time. She feels the warm tears fall down her cheeks whenever she thinks of him. She remembers when she went to wake him up that morning and finding an empty bed. She remembers the panic that stung her chest when he still wasn’t back that night. She remembers the pure fear when he doesn’t return the next day either. It’s not hard to remember that pain. Everyday he isn’t home, she feels it. Again and again, a sharp pain to her heart, it never leaves. Will she ever see her son again? Will she ever have answers?

     She knows that she’s afraid of those answers. She can’t decide which is worst: not knowing where he is or hearing that maybe the most important thing in her life won’t be returning home to her ever again. Every day, she reads the fan letters that pour in. Every day, she desperately hopes to know even a little more about where her son disappeared to.


End file.
